A kit and/or method for use during surgery is described herein. The kit and/or method is configured to decrease the risk of accidental retention of foreign objects, such as surgical items or medical devices, used in surgery inside of a patient after the surgery is completed. Specifically, illustrative kits and/or methods may include, but not be limited to, a combination of one or more medical devices, surgical items and/or an anchoring member.
Surgical items such as sponges or stimulation tags may be used inside of or placed on a patient where applicable during a surgical procedure. Similarly, medical devices used during surgery are also used inside of a patient during a surgical procedure. Currently, such surgical items or medical devices are not anchored or connected to a fixed point outside of the patient. These items or devices may be lost or misplaced in the surgical field due to inadvertent and undesirable movement or obscuring caused by fluids or other tissue effluents, such as smoke during laser ablation. Consequently, this may lead to the foreign objects being accidentally retained within the patient's body after surgery. The risk of a retained foreign object such as a surgical item or medical device may be eliminated by the kit and/or method disclosed herein. Specifically, the kit may include an anchoring member to connect such foreign objects to a point outside the patient's body. Further, the foreign objects may be packaged into a traceable, easy to use, standardized kit with such an anchoring member.
Safe, reliable and simple methods for using surgical items or medical devices without the risk of the foreign objects being retained inside the patient are beneficial.